uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 44/kjv
: }|1| 44:1 We have heard with our ears, O God, our fathers have told us, what work thou didst in their days, in the times of old. }} : }|2| 44:2 How thou didst drive out the heathen with thy hand, and plantedst them; how thou didst afflict the people, and cast them out. }} : }|3| 44:3 For they got not the land in possession by their own sword, neither did their own arm save them: but thy right hand, and thine arm, and the light of thy countenance, because thou hadst a favour unto them. }} : }|4| 44:4 Thou art my King, O God: command deliverances for Jacob. }} : }|5| 44:5 Through thee will we push down our enemies: through thy name will we tread them under that rise up against us. }} : }|6| 44:6 For I will not trust in my bow, neither shall my sword save me. }} : }|7| 44:7 But thou hast saved us from our enemies, and hast put them to shame that hated us. }} : }|8| 44:8 In God we boast all the day long, and praise thy name for ever. Selah. }} : }|9| 44:9 But thou hast cast off, and put us to shame; and goest not forth with our armies. }} : }|10| 44:10 Thou makest us to turn back from the enemy: and they which hate us spoil for themselves. }} : }|11| 44:11 Thou hast given us like sheep appointed for meat; and hast scattered us among the heathen. }} : }|12| 44:12 Thou sellest thy people for nought, and dost not increase thy wealth by their price. }} : }|13| 44:13 Thou makest us a reproach to our neighbours, a scorn and a derision to them that are round about us. }} : }|14| 44:14 Thou makest us a byword among the heathen, a shaking of the head among the people. }} : }|15| 44:15 My confusion is continually before me, and the shame of my face hath covered me, }} : }|16| 44:16 For the voice of him that reproacheth and blasphemeth; by reason of the enemy and avenger. }} : }|17| 44:17 All this is come upon us; yet have we not forgotten thee, neither have we dealt falsely in thy covenant. }} : }|18| 44:18 Our heart is not turned back, neither have our steps declined from thy way; }} : }|19| 44:19 Though thou hast sore broken us in the place of dragons, and covered us with the shadow of death. }} : }|20| 44:20 If we have forgotten the name of our God, or stretched out our hands to a strange god; }} : }|21| 44:21 Shall not God search this out? for he knoweth the secrets of the heart. }} : }|22| 44:22 Yea, for thy sake are we killed all the day long; we are counted as sheep for the slaughter. }} : }|23| 44:23 Awake, why sleepest thou, O Lord? arise, cast us not off for ever. }} : }|24| 44:24 Wherefore hidest thou thy face, and forgettest our affliction and our oppression? }} : }|25| 44:25 For our soul is bowed down to the dust: our belly cleaveth unto the earth. }} : }|26| 44:26 Arise for our help, and redeem us for thy mercies' sake. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *